1. Field of the Invention
An assembly for carrying, containing and mixing a first component and a second component and a method for mixing the first component and the second component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,149,943 discloses a refrigerant package including a bag and a divider disposed transversely to the bag and separating the bag into two compartments for containing two different chemicals. The divider includes a rod and a clip. The clip is disposed over the rod for sandwiching the bag to the rod to provide a seal. However, the '943 patent fails to provide for a clip having improved sealing properties while also providing for a bag permitting use of a handle for carrying the bag.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,588,154 discloses a hamper bag frame having side panels defining channels extending between side panels and a rod inserted between the side panels to create a handle. However, the '154 patent fails to disclose a divider for dividing a sealed container sealed with use of a rod.